


Bed Sheets

by kitty_ray



Series: We love each other, no matter what life we're living [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klanceweek2k16, Love/Hate, M/M, fluffy morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_ray/pseuds/kitty_ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week Day 2: Love/Hate</p>
<p>From hate, love spouts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Sheets

Lance hated him for being perfect at everything. He hated that he was the ace flyer. He hated that everyone admired him. He hated that no matter how much he tried. Lance could never catch up to him. Most of all, he hated that his rival didn’t care about anything enough to remember it.

The fact that Keith didn’t remember their rivalry had hurt him. It fueled his every-growing hate even more, pushing him to fight even more. But nothing seemed to work. Keith could control his lion better, Keith could fight better than he could, Keith did everything better.

Except, Keith couldn’t do everything better. He wasn’t good with talking to people he didn’t know. He wasn’t good at controlling his temper (though, that is what made him the red paladin). He definitely wasn’t good at expressing his emotions. Everything he wasn’t, Lance was.

Lance doesn’t know when exactly he started to fall for the bastard, but he suspects that it was around the time the Castle was taken hostage. (He’d never admit it to Keith, but he remembers that moment clearly. The only reason he doesn’t tell him is because it’s payback for Keith not remembering their rivalry. Maybe he’ll tell him one day. Maybe.)

His fingers pushed a few pieces of hair from Keith’s eyes. He was peaceful when he was sleeping, his face not in the permanent scowl he normally wore. This was his favorite Keith.

“Watching someone sleep is creepy, you know.” Keith open his slowly, a small smile making its way onto his lips. “‘Morning.”

Lance kissed him. “‘Morning.” 

He could feel Keith’s bare chest against his. Smooth, soft, littered scars from their many missions. One stretched from his right shoulder down and across his pec. He traced it, not missing the shiver that Keith gave as a response. 

Rough lips were lightly pressed onto his. “Let’s not get out of bed today.” Keith whispered. His half-lidded eyes locked onto Lance’s as he lazily traced his collar bone. “Good?” 

Lance smiled and grabbed his hip. “I love to.”


End file.
